Round Two
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Steph/Jericho...my take on november 24 2008, warning extremely sexual content here. Dont read if your offended by that. Read and Review please.


**Was it just me or did Steph and Jericho seem to fill and even shorter segment with even more sexual tension last night? Heres my take on the evening....once again sexual content here folks lol. Read and review please :)**

I stopped him in the hallway when I saw him headed in my direction, a determined look on his gorgeous face. "Hey Chris," I said cheerfully, eyeing him up and down.

"Hey Stephanie," He replied with a smile, giving me a once over of his own.

Reaching out I took his hand and shook it, "Congratulations." I tried to linger the jester as long as I could, enjoying the small amount of contact with him.

He thanked me graciously, more then likely thinking that I didn't care who won the match, but I did, unbeknownst to him, I was on his side.

"Where you going?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. After all I had been wondering where he had been all night, I had been looking for him diligently since he won the triple threat match. He was number one contender again, and I had been wanting to congratulate him since he was announced the winner.

Chris looked at me, probably questioning why I gave a shit where he was off too, and then justified me with an answer... "Well If John Cena's going to the ring....then I'm uhh, going to go out there too and serve as his personal one man welcoming committee."

It took all my energy to suppress my grin, a small percentage of it breaking free and curling over my lips. I loved when he took control of a situation...there was something incredibly sexy about it. Then again everything about Chris Jericho was sexy; the man oozed sex appeal, as if he himself had invented it.

He turned to go, but not before giving me a look that sent chills up my spine. It was intense, yet subtle and just the mere feeling of his eyes on me made me need a fresh pair of panties.

Chris was making my job very difficult, I was supposed to be objective but I was definitely rooting for him. It had even started to come across on screen tonight; it was in everything I did that evening really. I flipped out on my brother, undermining his authority in a fight for control...because I knew if I lost that, then Chris wouldn't have anyone in his corner to help him. Granted I did add another man to his match but I knew he could handle it, he could handle anything and I definitely wanted him to handle me, if you know what I mean. Yet all of that aside, the most important thing I did for him tonight was making John Cena have a match with Kane next week, because the doctor of thuganomics needed to be punished for taking the title away from Chris.

The funny thing is that he has no idea that all this is for him. Why would he? It's not like we've really had much time to catch up. We weren't really even friends before, sure we had a storyline but it was short and our time together was minimal. Besides back then I only had eyes for one man, my conquest Triple H...The man who is now my husband, Paul Levesque.

But I had grown weary of my loving spouse, it was fun while it lasted but the chase was the best part, stealing him away from Joanie was delightful yet now he didn't seem like anything special at all...the spark had died a long time ago.

Then with a stroke of luck and a smidge of bad news, things on raw had gone a-wall, forcing me to step in and take over. And that's when I saw him.

He walked into my office last week, feeding me some crap about me needing him to be champion, I could care less about who the champion was but once I fell into those eyes I cared because he cared.

Chris just looked so fucking delicious, I never remembered him being so yummy five years ago. But alas he strolled in looking like a million bucks, with his tailored suit hugging his chest and newly short hair that brought out the school girl in me.

Watching him walk away and towards gorilla was even a treat, I hated seeing him go, yet I loved watching him leave. The man had a backside that could make even a nun weak with desire and I was definitely not immune to his charms.

So if Shane wanted to basically call me a slut on world wide television, then maybe I'd give him what he wanted, maybe tonight I would act on my newfound lust for Chris Jericho.

I continued to stare at him until he disappeared from sight. Smiling I walked into my office to watch the outcome of their showdown, Jericho would come out on top...I was sure of it. I glued my eyes to the monitor as Chris talked only to find myself angry when John interrupted him and wouldn't shut the hell up.

The events that unfolded before me made my blood boil, how dare Cena put his hands on him without a sanctioned match? I wanted to help him; I almost needed someone to hold me down to stop myself from going out there. But I had to restrain myself...saving him would make my intensions too obvious and more importantly it could possibly damage his ego. Men don't look too kindly on women saving them it seems; the male ego is a strange thing. None the less I don't want to offend him; I can't risk making him mad at me. It's a 'don't count your eggs before there hatched situation', that's for sure. I needed to make sure that I would get what I wanted before I began publicly working with him.

Instead I'm forced to watch, horrified at the picture in front of me. "Just play dead Chris." I shouted at the screen and he seemed to listen. Either that or John has legitimately knocked him out...I'm hoping for the first option to be true.

Finally after what seems like forever, after Cena has beaten him down and picked his bones he's finished, holding his title up victory to signify regaining his alpha male status...well if it's a fight Cena wants then it's a fight he'll get. This is most certainly not over.

* * *

I was startled when my office doors burst open moments later and Chris stumbled inside, "Did you see that?" He screamed, "Did you see what that ass hole did to me? How dare he put his hands on me?"

I rushed to my feet to help ease him down onto the sofa, "I know and he'll pay I promise." I told him, not realising that the words had left my mouth until I saw the pleased look on his face.

He smirked up at me, "Does this mean we're business partners again Mrs. McMahon?"

A laugh escaped my lips, at the memory he brought up as I sat down beside his now horizontal body, "Mrs. McMahon?" I repeated, "You make me feel like my mother."

"Well then you're mother must be breath taking." He retorted, taking my hand and kissing it.

I prayed that I wasn't blushing when I smiled in response to his complement, "Chris you know my mother."

"I'm just playing Stephy," He said smugly, "But you are beautiful."

"Thank you." I replied, running my hand over his forehead, examining it for any signs of injury.

"You never answered my question, are we in business or what?" He asked me, and there was something in his voice that commanded my utmost attention. " I saw you take the bull by the horns with Shaneo tonight and as the head bitch in charge a good rapport with your champion is vital, I know I'm not the champion right now, but I'll take care of that soon enough...as for right now it's just details." He explained his eyes full of wonder as he rambled on, seemingly lost in thoughts of repossessing the gold.

That was definitely my opening, "Well that sounds tempting Jericho, but I was hoping for it to be more then business this time."

He arched his brow at me, "Oh yeah?" Chris questioned, looking up at me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I told him seductively, leaning down to place my lips on his.

Chris didn't resist my advance; instead he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking me for access. Of course I obliged him, opening my mouth to allow his hot tongue entry. Panting against his lips his tongue duelled with mine in a fight of desire and urgency. Suddenly He reached out and placed his callused hands on my sides, pulling me closer to him and into his lap.

My own hands traveled downward, finding him hard and ready for me. I couldn't help but grin; this was exactly what I wanted.

He groaned at my touch, and his eyes squeezed shut as I began to tease him through the fabric of his dress pants. "Stephanie." He moaned, and if it was possible I was even more turned on by the sound of my name leaving his lips.

His hands found the hem of my sweater, slowly pulling it upward and over my head. Then when it was tossed aside and forgotten Chris moved his lips to my chest, blowing on my breast through the thin fabric of my bra, soaking it with the heat of his mouth. I arched my head back and ran my hands through his hair, "Mmmm." I moaned, unable to find any words, it was all too much to handle and I had to stop what I was doing to him to unzip his pants, which he quickly kicked off.

"God I want you." He whispered, pushing his lips to my ear.

"I want you too." I panted, my own lips finding his neck as he slid out of his pants.

Chris moved to his knees to unclasp my bra, his lips immediately finding my collar bone when he had ridden me of the confinement. He continued trailing kisses down my chest and abdomen until he reached my pants, which he rapidly unbuckled and removed from my body to throw in the growing pile of clothing next to the sofa.

My hands traveled up his chest to carefully feel the defined man before me. I had been longing to touch him since I spotted him the hallway and I decide that his top half needed to be as naked as mine. Once I had removed his shirt he smiled at me and pushed me back on the sofa to take his dominating position on top.

"I need you now." I purred, grabbing the elastic of his boxers and rolling them down over his hips.

He placed a hand on either side of my face, kissing me hungrily, "Whatever you say boss."

Moaning, my back arched off the sofa as his fingers moved to my heat, gently teasing me. "Chris." I groaned, my voice barely audible.

"You like that?" He asked me, his voice deep and husky against my lips.

I tried to tell him yes, but all I managed to do was nod and whimper at his touch.

Then just when I was about to scream at the top of my lungs in ecstasy he stopped his assault to slip his hand into my panties for better access. As soon as his hands touched my most intimate flesh I was done for, bucking against his fingertips as I exploded on the inside, complete euphoria washing over me.

He smirked, pleased with his work and removed his hand, lightly sucking on his fingers. "You taste good."

Smiling my hands find there way upward to snake around his neck to kiss him as he sheds me of the rest of lingerie, leaving me completely naked in front of him. "You're so sexy." He said, running a coarse hand up my stomach.

Slowly he guided himself into me, and I locked my ankles around his waste to push him as deep as possible, I needed to feel every inch of him.

"Yes," I moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of him moving in and out of me. At first he moved leisurely, taking his time with me in an effort to prologue the inevitable, "Faster," I commanded, and he obeyed, speeding up his motion.

My body moved with his, the two of us intertwined as one, he was absolutely incredible and I was sure that I was in heaven, "God yes!" I screamed, clawing at his back before grasping his shoulders in preparation for my release.

The room filled up with the mixed sounds of my moans and his grunts as we moved closer and closer to bliss. Then with a hiss rising my from throat and his name escaping my lips in delight, I clenched and released around him. My body spasmed then went limp as he filled me, completely overwhelmed.

I tried my hardest to regulate my breathing as he collapsed on top of me, our bodies becoming a sweaty heap. His heart beat furiously against my chest, the sensation of it comforting. "Wow." He sighed, running a hand back through his hair.

Another smile eased over my face, taking it over. "You've got that right."

"I like doing business with you." He said, his voice dripping with pride and confidence.

I laughed and swatted him playfully, "Well there's more where that came from." I told him, sliding out from under him to straddle his torso, "Ready for round two?"


End file.
